


A New Enemy

by the_pale_rider



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pale_rider/pseuds/the_pale_rider
Summary: The Imperial military gather to discuss a potential threat the Emperor's rule and Darth Vader is revealed.





	

The meeting was a gathering of some of the highest-ranking officers of the young Galactic Empire’s growing military. The Joint Chiefs, generals and admirals from the Imperial Army and Navy, their retinues and agents from secretive intelligence services, all clad in the austere grey of the New Order, silently jostling for position, trying to gain the preeminent position in the rotunda.

None knew the full reason for the meeting, other than it was a matter of security and of the utmost secrecy. Despite its swift replacement of the crumbling and ineffective Republic, the Empire’s control over the galaxy did not expand far beyond the Mid Rim. The Outer Rim was still reeling from the destruction wrought during the Clone Wars and criminals and smugglers had exploited the chaos of the war to expand and thrive. Most imagined it would be a discussion on expanding the borders into these lawless territories.

“Gentlemen and ladies, your attention please.” A clear, crisp voice cut through the murmur of conversation like a knife. Governor Tarkin fixed the assembled officers with a stern stare. All fell silent; Wilhuff Tarkin was known for both his ruthless pragmatism and his high position within the Imperial Court. Few would dare to ignore or dismiss his authority.

“You have all been summoned here to be informed of a threat that seeks to undermine the security and order the Empire has brought to the galaxy. He paused for a moment, letting the full gravity of the situation sink in. “The threat we face is remnants of the Jedi Order.”

A ripple of muted gasps and maybe even chuckling spread through the assembly. Tarkin smiled thinly. He had expected it. He waited for the inevitable questions.

“The Jedi,” General Rydall scoffed. “They no longer exist. None survived the Emperor’s purge. Their time has passed.”

“That is the official story,” he countered. “However, a handful survived. It has been kept quiet until now. They need to be destroyed before they become a credible threat…”

“None can oppose the Empire,” Rydall cut in. The other officers watched and listened in silence as he dared argue with Tarkin. “What can a few mystics and their beloved Force do to harm us?”

“They are a symbol of the old Republic; one that could rally those who would oppose the Emperor’s designs for the galaxy. They must not be allowed to do so.” Tarkin glared icily at the interrupting General. “Tell me General, did you ever meet a Jedi?”

Rydall shrank back from the Moff’s piercing gaze. “No Governor, I did not.”

“I did and learnt that they are not be underestimated. Their abilities lead the Republic to victory during the Clone Wars on more than one occasion.”

“Then how shall we defeat them? We all at least know the stories,” an agent from the ISB asked.

“The Emperor, in his wisdom, has planned for such a situation.” Tarkin gestured to the entrance to the conference room.

The assembled officers turned to the sound of heavy footfalls. The harsh, grating rasp of a respirator accompanied the steps as a dark figure entered. The temperature seemed to drop and a sense of dread enveloped the room. The stranger was tall, towering over the assembled officers and was clad in glossy black armour and billowing cape. A grim death’s head mask and domed helmet obscured its features, the red eye lenses scanning the room as it glided through the crowd towards Tarkin. Halting before the Moff, it inclined its head in greeting before turning to face the stunned Imperials. An observant few caught a glimpse of a cylindrical device hanging from its belt and could hazard a guess at what it was.

“May I introduce Lord Vader. He has…experience of dealing with the Jedi and will assist you should any appear. Do you have anything you wish to add Lord Vader?”

The voice that emerged from the grill of the mask was a bass, mechanised growl. “I expect your complete and unquestioning obedience in all matters relating to any Jedi activity. I do not need to remind you that the they attempted to assassinate the Emperor and sought to usurp control of the galaxy for themselves.” Palpable anger resonated in his words; anger that none could ignore. “They are traitors and will stop at nothing to undermine his rule. I therefore expect to be informed of any suspected activity and will send my agents to assess every situation.”

The room was silent for a moment, save for the hiss and rasp the Lord Vader’s rebreather.

“Your agents?” snorted Rydall. “Forgive me, but what authority do you have to demand our obedience?! Who are you to issue such orders to the Imperial military? Furthermore, what experience do you have in dealing with these alleged surviving Jedi? The purge caught them completely off guard and showed they were not the all-powerful warriors many believed them to be. I believe the men and women of the Imperial Army will be enough to handle any so-called survivors.”

Silence followed. Lord Vader turned to scrutinise the outspoken general. The air seemed to thicken. He advanced, parting the crowd and stopped to loom over the now visibly shaking Rydall.

“I was given this assignment by the Emperor himself. He has taken great interest in the scattered reports of Jedi activity and wishes them crushed. And as for my experience…”

He raised his left hand, fist clenched. Rydall looked bemused. Then, his hands darted to his throat and he began to gasp and choke, as if struggling to breathe. The men and women surrounding him stepped back in alarm as he was raised off the ground, legs kicking futilely.

“The power of the Force makes me a match for any Jedi,” rumbled Vader. “I have been hunting them since Order 66 was enacted but unfortunately, my Inquisitors and I cannot be everywhere at once and so we require the assistance of the Imperial military.”

“Lord Vader, please release General Rydall. I believe you have made your point quite clear.” Tarkin was unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. His authority was not yet so great that he could give the insufferable Rydall a public dressing down. Lord Vader, however, was still something of an enigma to the wider Empire and his close position to the Emperor made him a powerful force to be reckoned with.

“As you wish.” Vader dropped his hand and Rydall dropped to the floor, gulping down lungfuls of air before shakily getting to his feet.

“My Inquisitors will liaise the ISB and Military Intelligence to collate any reports of suspected Jedi activity,” continued Vader. “If there are encounters out in the field, or the suspicion that they may be involved, ensure the reports are forwarded to myself. We will arrive to deal with them.”

“That concludes this briefing. Thank you for your time.” Tarkin watched as everyone filed out of the room. Soon, only he and Vader remained.

“As introductions go, I feel that went rather well my friend.”


End file.
